


Shepard's Bitches

by Rocketcat15



Series: Rocketcat's Short Stories [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, Illustrated, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketcat15/pseuds/Rocketcat15
Summary: Shepard organises a special birthday gift for her girlfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested through https://rocketcatsmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, please consider checking out 'Fire Walker', my original sci-fi porn series: http://archiveofourown.org/series/513244

**Shepard's Bitches**

 

Shepard stepped out of the lift. Traynor was at her station, humming to herself quietly as she worked. Shepard crept forwards, sneaking closer to her girlfriend.

“Gotcha!” she said, grabbing Sam around the waist. Sam didn’t even look up from her screen.

“You’re not as quiet as you like to think, Commander.”

Shepard wrapped her arms around Sam’s waist and pulled closer to her. “Covert ops were never my style,” she murmured, nuzzling Traynor’s neck.

“Mmmm…” Sam groaned quietly.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Shepard whispered as she teased her hand slowly down Traynor’s waist, ignorant of the rest of the crew in the CIC. 

“ _Shepard,_ ” Traynor moaned, playfully shoving her away, “not here!”

Shepard laughed. “Of course not. Your birthday present is in my cabin.”

Sam arched an eyebrow. “My birthday present?”

Shepard grinned. “You’re going to love it.”

Sam bit her lip and turned back to her console. “Let me finish this up and I’ll be right there.”

Shepard took a step closer, grabbed Sam’s ass and squeezed, making her gasp. “Now, Specialist Traynor.”

Sam saluted. “Yes, Commander,” she said, breathlessly, and let Shepard lead her into the lift. As soon as the doors shut, Shepard pushed Sam against the wall and slid her hand into her panties. Traynor moaned and tilted her head back, feeling Shepard rub two fingers along her pussy.

“I thought my present was in your cabin,” Sam said as Shepard pressed a finger into her. 

“Oh, it is. This is just a warm-up.” Shepard took her hand back and licked her fingers. She watched Sam squirm, rubbing her thighs together, desperate to have Shepard’s fingers inside her again. The doors slid open. “I think you’re ready now,” Shepard said, gently pushing Sam backwards out of the lift and into her cabin.

“Your present’s on the bed,” Shepard said. Traynor grinned, barely containing her excitement. She was already wet enough to soak her panties. She turned slowly, her eyes widening as she saw her ‘present’.

“Oh…” was all she managed to say. Shepard wrapped her arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

“Her name is Kelly,” she said.

“Hi,” Kelly purred, stretching out on the bed. Traynor drank her in, tracing her eyes along her pale skin. She could feel herself getting wetter.

“Hi.” 

Shepard slowly unbuttoned Traynor’s trousers and eased them down her legs. Sam let Shepard undress her as her eyes roved over Kelly: the enticing smirk on her lips, her firm tits, her neatly shaved tight pink pussy. She could feel the other woman’s eyes on her own body, taking her in as the commander stripped her naked. _Shepard must be loving this_ , Traynor thought to herself as Shepard tugged her panties down.

“What do you think, Kelly?” Shepard asked, wrapping her arms around Traynor from behind and kissing her.

Kelly locked eyes with Sam. “Bring your pretty little cunt over here and sit on my face,” she demanded. Sam couldn’t contain her grin as Shepard gently pushed her towards the bed, slapping her ass for good measure. Kelly shuffled on the bedspread, and Sam caught sight of the toys she’d brought with her.

“Oh, they look _fun,”_ she said, eyeing the strapless strap-ons.

Kelly pulled her into a hard kiss. “The other part of your present. We’ll play with them soon, if you’re good.” Sam blushed and Kelly kissed her again, teasing her pussy with her fingertips. “Now,” she said, enunciating every word slowly and clearly, “sit on my fucking face.” Sam did as she was told, swinging her leg over Kelly’s head and facing Shepard. The commander watched, arms folded, as Kelly lapped at Traynor’s pussy, making her moan and tilt her head back. 

“You like having a stranger’s tongue in your pussy, baby?” Shepard asked, unbuckling her belt.

“Oh yes,” Sam moaned, feeling Kelly running her hands up her body. She squeezed the redhead’s tits in response, watching Shepard slowly stripping, her body highlighted by the starlight bleeding through the cabin window. She knelt at the foot of the bed and spread Kelly’s legs, running her tongue along her inner thigh. Kelly groaned into Sam as Shepard licked her pussy. She worked her own tongue harder into Traynor, who moaned and started grinding her hips along Kelly’s face, gently pinching her nipples as Kelly’s hands played over her abdomen. Shepard rubbed her own pussy as she tongue-fucked her ex girlfriend, making herself wetter and wetter as she listened to Sam moaning. She reached out and grabbed one of Kelly’s toys, rubbing the egg-shaped end against her pussy lips. 

She pressed it into herself, moaning and tonguing Kelly’s clit as it stretched her. With the dildo in place, she stood up, lifting Kelly’s thighs off the bed. She moaned as she felt Shepard rub the toy along her pussy.

Sam watched, open-mouthed, as her girlfriend eased the dildo into the redhead. Every millimetre she took made her want that thing in her own cunt more. She groaned - half from the pleasure of Kelly’s tongue, half from longing - as Shepard’s hips kissed Kelly’s thighs. Shepard laughed, watching Sam’s face as she started fucking Kelly. She reached down, flicking the little switch and grunting as the toy started to vibrate. Kelly wriggled as Shepard pounded her harder, rubbing her thumb against Traynor’s clit and making her scream.

“Oh god! I’m going to cum!” Sam cried.

“Not so fast, slut,” Shepard said, pulling out of Kelly. “You have to earn it.” The redhead gently shoved Sam off, pushing her onto the bed as she moaned in frustration as her orgasm slipped away again.

“Besides,” Kelly purred, pulling Shepard towards her, “I think the Commander deserves some thanks for this. Don’t you, birthday girl?” Sam nodded eagerly as Kelly rolled onto her back again. Shepard crawled forwards to straddle her face, slipping the toy out of her pussy. Shepard winked at Sam as Kelly lapped at her pussy. Traynor watched for a moment, fingering herself hard as her girlfriend groaned and squirmed on another woman’s tongue.

She let herself get jealous before she slid forwards. She spread Shepard’s ass with both hands and pressed her tongue to her asshole. She preferred to be on the receiving end, but she knew how much Shepard loved to have her ass eaten, and since she was letting her indulge her fantasy…

The Commander rattled out a long breath as she felt Traynor’s tongue enter her. “Oh, good girl,” she moaned through her grin.

Kelly laughed, vaguely aware of Sam above her. “You little whore,” she muttered. Sam ignored her, working her tongue in tight circles and making Shepard writhe. She felt Shepard’s hand on the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair as she pulled her closer - pressing as much of her tongue into her asshole as she could. 

“Oh fuck, Sam…” She whispered. Traynor moaned, grinding her hips to rub her pussy against the bed. Shepard sucked on her middle finger for a moment before reaching down and slipping it into Kelly’s ass, and the redhead giggled as Shepard started to finger-fuck her asshole. After a moment, Sam reached out for the toy Shepard had left on the bed, teasing Shepard’s ass with her thumb as she eased it into her pussy. She got to her knees and guided the tip to Shepard’s cunt. She moaned as Sam slowly pushed forwards, giving her every inch of the strap-on. Kelly licked, tasting her juices mingling with Shepard’s as the Commander’s fingers stretched her asshole. When her hips touched Shepard’s ass, Sam turned on the vibrator.

Shepard’s face contorted with pleasure. “Fuuuuuuuck,” she moaned, feeling Kelly lick her clit as Sam fucked her ass with her thumb and the toy pulsed inside her. Sam savoured the sensation for a moment: the feeling of the vibrator, Shepard’s tight little asshole, Kelly’s suppressed gasps as she lapped at Shepard’s pussy. Agonisingly slowly, she pulled out and turned the vibration down.

“Get on your back,” she ordered, rolling Shepard over. “I want you to eat this whore’s ass.”

Shepard laughed. “I love it when you talk to me like that.” She stretched out, spreading her legs for Sam as Kelly straddled her. The redhead’s eyes widened as Shepard’s tongue teased her ass.

“Oh fuck, I forgot how good she is at this,” Kelly murmured. Sam just watched for a moment, slowly increasing the intensity on the vibrator. Shepard wrapped her arms around Kelly’s thighs, working her tongue deeper. Kelly squirmed. “Sam, you are one lucky slut…”

Sam grinned and pressed the toy into Shepard’s dripping pussy. She arched her back as the vibration hit her like a brick wall. Sam giggled, watching her body twitch. She fucked her hard, Shepard’s moans mingling with her own as the vibrator teased her. Kelly leaned forwards and kissed her.

Shepard rubbed a finger against Kelly’s clit. She moaned and broke the kiss, leaning forward to whisper into Sam’s ear. “Don’t make her cum. Not yet…” 

Sam nodded and Kelly leaned back, letting the Commander’s tongue explore her ass as she pressed a finger into her pussy. Shepard moaned, every one of Sam’s thrusts bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Just as she was about to give in, Sam pulled out, leaving the vibrating tip touching Shepard’s pussy. Shepard growled in frustration and Kelly laughed as she got up.

“I think the birthday girl has earned the rest of her present, don’t you?” Kelly asked, reaching for the other dildo. Shepard sat up, pulling Sam onto the bed. “Definitely,” she said, easing the still vibrating toy out of Sam’s pussy and into her own. Their juices dripped off the silicone. 

Sam giggled as Shepard rolled her onto her side, craning her neck to kiss her. Shepard lifted Sam’s leg by the ankle, holding it high off the bed. She rubbed the tip of the dildo gently along her pussy lips and whispered into her ear.

“Have you guessed what you’re getting for your birthday yet?”

“I think so,” Sam said, her anticipation making her breathless.

Shepard eased the vibration up. Sam whimpered. “Are you ready?”

Sam opened her mouth to reply just as Shepard pressed the toy into her ass. Sam gasped, digging her fingers into the bed as Shepard’s toy stretched her. She rattled out a moan as she felt the Commander’s hips touch her ass. Shepard didn’t move, letting the vibration tease her girlfriend. 

Sam looked up at Kelly as she stepped towards her. Kelly blew her a kiss and parted her pussy lips with the toy. Sam couldn’t get enough air to scream as the wave of pleasure took over her, making every muscle tense. Her body shook as she panted for breath, the tiniest thrust from Kelly feeling like the hardest fucking she’d ever had. Finally, she got enough air in her lungs to beg.

“Fuck me,” she gasped. 

Shepard kissed her neck. She gently eased her hips back and forth, making sure Sam took every inch of the toy in her tight little asshole as Kelly pounded her cunt, slowly ramping up the vibration and making Sam scream. She was on the edge of cumming when Kelly pressed her raised leg back down onto the bed, squeezing her pussy tighter around the dildo. The increased sensitivity pushed her over the edge.

****Shepard moaned as Sam came. She fucked her ass harder, the movement of the vibrator as she slammed it as deep as she could into her girlfriend coupled with Sam’s screams of ecstasy enough to make her cum.

Kelly leaned on Sam’s leg, holding her in place as her orgasm tore through her body, making her muscles twitch as Shepard fucked her ass as hard as she could to make herself cum. Kelly couldn’t hold back any more, as she gave in to her own orgasm.

As their orgasms finally subsided, Kelly pulled out of Sam’s pussy, switching off the toy and collapsing onto the bed, exhausted. Sam panted next to her. She was drenched in sweat, aching, barely conscious, and the happiest she’d ever been.

Shepard kissed her earlobe. “Happy Birthday, baby.”

 


End file.
